When Colin Met Ginny
by Dan1007
Summary: Ginny come up with idea for a HARRY POTTER FAN CLUB.  Funny scene in the Great Hall with Fred  and George!


When Colin Met Ginny

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I only borrow them

Colin's P.O.V.

Chapter 1: The Idea

I sat in a corner inside the Gryffindore common room, finishing my herbeolgy homework for Professor Sprout. I ran my quill down the

last line of the

paper. There, done. I held up the paper to admire my handy work.

I set it down and found myself face – to- face with Ginny Weasly.

"Uh, hi," I mumbled, stumbling over my own words.

"Hi," shouted Ginny, without the slightest bit of shyness in her

voice.

"Why, er did you choose to sit here," I asked.

"Well, there's a rumor going around that you're a BIGGER Harry

Potter fan then I, and I said 'we'll just see about that'," finished Ginny,

leading to a few moments of awkward silence.

"Who started these rumors, anyway?"

"Moaning Myrtle," Ginny instantly. "She's heard you 'pulling on

Harry's leg' for him to answer your questions."

"I have not been pulling on Harry's leg for answers. Besides,

don't you have Herbeolgy work to finish?" I asked.

"Finished that 'while ago," Ginny instantly. "'know what 'ad an

Awesome idea? Starting a Harry Potter Fan club."

My eyes lit up. Where had this girl been sent from to think of an idea

Like this? Heaven?

"Bloody brilliant," I shouted, loud enough for Fred and George to

Hear, and make them come over to investigate.

"'was up y'all?" asked George coolly.

"Starting up a Harry Potter fan club," said Ginny automatically.

"Can we join?" asked Fred this time.

"Sure," shouted Ginny and I simultaneously. We both smile huge

grins.

Chapter 2: Putting The Plan Into Action.

The very idea of it was insane. To find someone who was just as

In awe of Harry Potter as I was, was Insane. But with all my luck, down

came Ginny from Heaven, with this brilliant idea to start a Harry Potter

Fan Club. But luckily when I open my eyes the next, morning and got

Dressed, and came down to the common room, only to find Ginny

Motioning for me to look at a box on the table.

"What is it?" I asked excited. I started rolling up my finger in my

Black Hogwarts robes with anxiousness.

"Harry Potter Fan Club member badges," announced Ginny.

I stared down in awe. I couldn't believe the beautiful thing Ginny had

Done. I looked up again.

"It's amazing," I said with loads of excitement in my voice.

Ginny blushed deeply. "Oh, it was nothing," said Ginny.

I stared down again at the pile of buttons in the box. I went speechless.

"I can't wait to see Harry's face when he sees's these."

"See's what?" asked Fred and George, together.

Ginny removed her body from in front of the box revealing hundreds of

_Harry Potter Fan Club_ badges.

"Pretty cool, dudes," said Fred.

"Here you go," said Ginny handing Fred, George, and I a _Harry _

_Potter Fan club _badge and pinning one on herself.

"We need to sort out jobs for the club," said Ginny. "I'll be club

President, Colin vice President, Fred and George, you two try to get

People to join the club. Jobs understood?" asked Ginny.

We all gave Ginny a slight nod before heading down to the great hall for

Breakfast.

Chapter 3: Harry Find Out

No one was in the great hall except Dumbledore, Snape, and

Professor McGonagall. The four of us sat down at the Gryffindore table

Together, eating in silence. A few Hufflepuff's entered the great hall.

"Fred, George, here's the first people you can ask to join." Said

Ginny in a hurry to get them to ask.

"Nah we'll wait 'till Harry gets here," said George, putting his feet

Up on the table. Of course when Snape saw this he came marching

From the teachers table.

"Weasly, this is not your living room, ten points will be taken from

Gryffindore," said Snape is his most hair razing voice, the continued

Down the table to welcome Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Θ Θ Θ

The minutes passed, and I was starting to become impatient.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Harry, Ron, and Hermione,

Came walking into the hall.

"Er, nice badges," said Hermione in a supporting kind of way.

"Yeah," added Ron stepping forward to examine the button

Closer. Hermione and Ron stepped back for Harry to see. At last the

Moment we'd been waiting for all morning.

"That's –er, well, um, very uh, KIND of you yeah, kind of you to,

Spread, my –er popularity for me," Harry finished.

Ginny and I exchanged looks, our faces lighting up, turning into huge

Smiles. It was the best felling in the world. Harry actually appreciated

The badges. Fred and George looked deeply embarrassed, and started

Backing away, one seat at a time. Then Fred fell off his seat, causing

George to fall on top of him.

"Ow, that's gonna hurt in the morning," I said squinting my eyes.

Then suddenly George rolled of Fred and started to burst out laughing.

Though, Fred did not look amused. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and I

Burst out Laughing. Fred Scowled at us, still not amused. He got up and

Walked down to the end of the table to resume his breakfast. George,

Though walked back to where the rest of us where sitting.

Θ Θ Θ

That morning saw the beginning of the _Harry Potter Fan Club_ though,

Fred quit at the end of that breakfast. Though, Ginny and I stayed

President and Vice President for the six years left that we had at

Hogwarts with Harry. Ginny and I were deeply saddened when

Harry's time at Hogwarts came to a close, though had proud memories

Of being in the _Harry Potter Fan Club_.

**The End**


End file.
